1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an input/output (I/O) plug connector having an enhanced mating mechanism for ensuring a reliable connection with a receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Input-output (I/O) connectors have been used at connection interfaces between computers and telecommunication networks. One type of I/O connector is in the form of an I/O plug adapted for mating with a receptacle connector. Example of this type of plugs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,941,725 and 5,934,942. Such an I/O plug generally has a low-profile mating portion defining a rectangular cavity and has a plurality of conductive contacts received in a lower or an upper wall of the mating portion. The receptacle connector generally has a tongue portion with a plurality of terminals assembled thereon. When the I/O plug mates with the receptacle connector, the tongue portion of the receptacle connector is inserted into the mating portion of the plug so that the terminals of the receptacle connector electrically engage with the contacts of the I/O plug. The dimensions of the tongue portion of the receptacle connector should be a bit less than these of the cavity of the I/O plug.
However, it is difficult to control the dimensions of a connector and the alignment of mating portions of contacts received therein. If the dimensions of the tongue portion of the receptacle connector are too small relative to those of the cavity of the I/O plug, a loose fit may be created therebetween, which results in an unreliable connection between the plug and the receptacle connector. If the dimensions of the tongue portion of the receptacle connector are too close to those of the cavity of the I/O plug, in order to ensure a tight mating therebetween, it will be inconvenient for a user to insert the tongue portion into the cavity because of the overly-fight fit. In addition, if alignment of the mating portions of either the plug or the receptacle connector is not ensured, a reliable connection between the contacts of the plug and receptacle connectors may not be obtained.
Hence, an electrical connector with an enhanced mating mechanism is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices as disclosed above.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an enhanced mating mechanism to ensure a reliable connection with a mating connector.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an enhanced mating mechanism with a simple configuration to reduce manufacturing cost.
An electrical connector according to the present invention includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts. The housing has a mating portion protruding forwardly therefrom. A receiving cavity is defined therethrough, and the plurality of conductive contacts is received in the cavity of the housing. An upper and a lower walls are formed on opposite sides of the receiving cavity. The contacts are positioned on the lower wall. A pair of engaging bars depends from the upper wall into the receiving cavity.
A complementary connector for mating with the above electrical connector includes a tongue portion with a plurality of conductive terminals disposed thereon. When the mating portion of the electrical connector mates with the tongue portion of the complementary connector, the engaging bars downwardly push the tongue portion to ensure a reliable connection between the conductive terminals and corresponding contacts.